Ash Rose
by Izzi89
Summary: As my body thirsted for the boost I needed, it responded otherwise. For an unknown reason I released her neck, letting her fall to the ground gasping for air.  I couldn't understand what I had just done, I've been through this numerous times before..


**A\N: Yeah, this is my first Legacy of Kain story, it's a wraith Raziel x OC story.. Warning: OOCness and flawed story line T^T.**

**(~~~) Means a time skip, the length is usually determined in the following paragraph.. (….) means a pause, long or short.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain or any of its characters, Emily is my OC though. _

Ash Rose

In one of my infinite fights against destiny, I found myself fighting my best friend. I had known him in my past life, but now in this ghastly appearance.. He could not recognize the friend he had once sworn to die for.

I leapt back, standing on a high pillar and crossed my arms. My face unable to express what I was feeling inside. "Come back here you wretched being, come back here so I can give you the shameful death you deserve!" he yelled waving his sword at me.

I couldn't blame him for the anger he was feeling. His wife and daughter had been killed long ago by a vampire. And his best friend had betrayed him to work for nothing else than a vampire.

I stared at him for a short moment, before taking the coward's way out, and returning to the depths of the spectral world.

That.. Had happened so long ago, my 'friend' was surely long since deceased. But for the reason of why I was remembering that now.. Was beyond my comprehension.

Nevertheless, my thought's remained on him long after that; I noticed that as my sword travelled through a demon. I moved my sash out of the way and sucked in deeply, gratefully sighing at the refreshing boost I felt as I fed on his damned soul.

I wandered through the cold paths of the underworld, my thoughts insisting to return to me. This was infuriating.

I had to return to the human world, knowing that I couldn't reach my purpose in this sinister place.

I strode through the mountain road, planning my next move, when I heard a voice behind me, "Stop you monster!"

I did not turn to face the young voice as I said, "Go home little girl, you don't belong here"

I continued on my way, hoping that she wouldn't insist to die. Alas my hopes did not come true as I heard her start running at me, she let out a battle cry as she neared me.

In one swift move, she was pinned to the mountain, my claws tightened slightly as I was about to do what I usually do.

As my body thirsted for the boost I needed, it responded otherwise. For an unknown reason I released her neck, letting her fall to the ground gasping for air.

I couldn't understand what I had just done, I've been through this numerous times before.. And the gender of my attacker had never stopped me from devouring their soul. Why was this girl any different?

I narrowed my eyes slightly, and chose to think about it later. I turned away walking away once more.

"Don't.. Walk away.. From me" the girl stuttered.

I ignored her death wish and continued off. I heard her stumble toward me, and made no move as she grabbed my arm. "You have to pay" she gasped.

I looked at her over my shoulder, just to meet her dark blue eyes. I suddenly back-slapped her with my clawed hand, sending flying towards the mountain with a screech.

I continued away, not knowing that fate had fixed many more encounters for us.

"N-no.. M-m-m-ercy…aaahhhhh"

I laid his body down gently, after sucking the last bit of soul left in his useless carcass. It wasn't that I wanted to kill him.. It was that I had to in order to survive any longer.

I did not belong in the living world, that's why it was rejecting my body, and draining my energy. The only way I could continue was to suck the energy from living beings.

I left the lifeless man in plain view as I continued surveying the discarded town. I did not know why its residence abandoned it, nor did I care. I looked up at the gray sky then leapt onto a nearby building.

I watched the setting sun.. For a moment I yarned to feel the warmth it used to bring my body. I quickly shook my head and thrust aside those thoughts.

I turned my gaze over to the roof tops, searching for anything to feed on. I found nothing, so I stepped off the edge letting my deceased wings lead me to the ground safely.

I landed expertly with a slight bend of my knees to absorb the impact. I let out a slight sigh as I continued walking around the town, with very little use.

I decided to spend the night there, as I had no plans for the near future.

I sat by the fire I lit, baring me no warmth. But only the slightest sense of companionship as I sat against the cold clay wall of an empty house.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, as I silently listened to the shallow crackling sounds from the burning wood.

I didn't yet feel at peace, but it was certainly close.

I rose early the next morning, early enough to catch sight of the few first strands of golden sunray. I continued on my journey knowing that the rays will soon unite to create the day.

The land was only just starting to embrace the new day when I found myself heading towards another series of green mountains. I was sure that those mountains contained a village somewhere within their depths, but I was in no mood to take on the village for breakfast. All I needed now was a stray villager, somewhere close I hoped.

I found a large boulder and used my claws to climb to its top. I scanned the area from my higher placing, searching for a pray. I quickly spotted what I needed, a person dressed in warrior armor not too far away.

I reached the person's place quickly, and steadily headed towards the person I now could tell was female.

I snuck up behind the person, wanting to finish this quickly and with as less resistance as possible. Luckily for me, the young woman was washing her face with the running river's water.. And so she did not hear my footsteps in the green grass behind her.

She let out a chocked screech as I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in front of me, I started pulling my sash down with my free hand when I suddenly recognized the girl. She was the same one that I had encountered the previous day.

I narrowed my eyes, and tightened my grip slightly in anger, causing her to kick her legs helplessly. I thrust her away letting her fall into the shallow river. I stood steadily this time, knowing that the hotheaded girl would not let me be.

As I expected the girl forced herself to her feet and glared at me fearlessly, her dirty-blonde hair dripping amply and sticking to her forehead and slightly rounded face.

She suddenly cupped her hands, and threw them through the water, splashing a great amount of it at me. I stared at her surprised for a moment, wondering about the meaning of her odd actions. But then I remember that people often mistake me for a vampire, and water is like acid to a vampire.

It was now her turn to stare at me in shock, as I stood calmly water dripping from my body. "Are you done now?" I asked her serenely.

Her shocked stare remained as it was, "h-how?" she whispered to herself.

I ignored the question, waiting for her next futile attempt to destroy me. She swallowed scarcely, narrowing her eyes slightly. I instantly noticed her unsettledness as her focus shifted off me momentarily. I quickly looked over to see what she decided would save her life.

It was an ordinary sword, with a small blue orb in its handle, thrown a few feet away from where I stood. Knowing that I now knew her plan, she made a split second decision to make a dash for her weapon.

But before she could take three steps, I had already jumped to stand in her way, then grabbed her tightly as she quickly changed to fleeing.

"Why fight so hard? Why didn't you just flee for your life when you had the chance?" I asked, only mildly curious.

She struggled and kicked viciously, but it made no difference. She let out an angry growled then yelled, "Because you deserve to die!"

I corked the area that used to be my brow, "You are an odd person.. You'd sacrifice your life just to kill one mere vampire?" I asked.

She tried thrashing at me again, also proving futile, "Yes!" she screamed, "I've dedicated my life to killing all of you.. I will not stop until I kill every last one of you vampires" she added continuing to struggle.

I was a bit impressed by the girl's confidants and courage, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you little girl" I answered releasing her and pushing her slightly, "But I am not a vampire.. So go home" I said, then paused to see her reaction.

She stared at me wide-eyed, "You're not?" She muttered slowly, "I.. I don't believe you!" she yelled with uncertainty.

I shrugged, "I don't care what you believe, but if you are searching for revenge.. Search else where" I said, slowly walking away.

I listened carefully waiting for her to attack me, I could hear her moving, but not in my direction. But before I could let my guard down, I heard her yell something.

I quickly ducked down, breathlessly cursing the unrelenting girl. Her sword past over my head and then sunk into a bolder in front me.

I stood up straight, glaring at the girl, "What is it that you want from me?" I asked her, making a slight hand gesture.

She launched herself at me, "I want you to die!" she screamed trying to claw my face.

I simply grabbed her arms letting her struggle furiously, "You think that if I'm dead you will have your revenge?" I asked.

"Yes!" she screamed trying to pull her arms out of my grip.

She then did something that I did not anticipate, she ceased to resist, lowering her head in defeat. I tilted my head in bafflement, wondering what this meant.

However, she suddenly lifted her head with a smirk on her lips, she pulled back hard.. I wondered what her point was as I held her arms tightly.

The force of her tug was strong enough to force me into a slight bend, as I did so; she thrust her foot at me, hitting me in the face.

I was thrown back, and skid to a stop. I lifted my head off the ground, to give the girl an impressed stare. She is much brighter than she seems.

I slowly stood up as she watched me, I dusted myself calmly.. Then stood straight, "Well as interesting as this was.. I bid you a farewell" I said that with an uncharacteristic theatrical bow, then flipped backwards.

As I landed on a bolder, I jumped higher then glided to a ledge and grabbed it, climbing up to a cave inside. It was all highly unnecessary, but I somehow felt a slight sense of satisfaction as I recalled her stunned stares.

The girl's angry face haunted me long after I had left her behind.. Her eyes always glaring at me wherever I turned, it was.. A different sensation.

I tried to think nothing of it, as I continued searching the area, for my target.

The place seemed to contain secrets just beyond my reach, they held me tightly.. Not allowing me to go too far.

I wandered into a dark forest that neighbored a small village. This village was inhabited, and I had no need to enter it, thus I walked in the shadows, scanning my surroundings carefully.

I froze momentarily as I heard someone run in my direction. I narrowed my eyes, as I wondered how I was spotted..

As the footsteps grew nearer I was able to see the red glow of a torch.. I readied myself for a fight when the person was only a few feet away from where I hid..

But to my great surprise, the person hurtled by me as she continued into the quiet village. My eyes widened as that the short glimpse I saw, I knew who that person was.

Yes, it was none other than my nemesis from earlier today.. I watched her blurry image get smaller; it was definitely beyond mere coincident that I had met her again.

I turned my gaze to see whom she was running from. And to my slight surprise, where two men, who resembled vampires..

I sighed as I started following them; I knew I couldn't just let them slay the girl.

I was in absolutely no hurry, knowing that the girl would be able to hold out longer.. It wasn't necessary to force her to fight for her life, but I couldn't help but feel content remembering our earlier encounter.

When I reached her place, I saw her cornered.. She waved her torch in the faces of the two vampires.. But with very little use. The vampires slapped the torch out of her hand, then pinned her to the wall. She kicked about, but was no longer able to see, unlike us.

I decided that it was about time to make my presence known. I jumped towards the two aggressors, I plunged the wraith blade into the back of one of them.. I then flipped away, watching the second vampire carefully. As it hesitated to make a move, I took advantage of that and jumped towards the beast, my sword separating the head from its carcass.

I pulled my sash breathing in, knowing that these two souls will last me for some time.

I stepped over and re-lit her torch, and handed it to her, "You should go home now, it is not safe here" I told her then walked away.

She remained silent for some while, then I heard her starting to rum towards me.. I let out a low sigh, I was in no mood to tolerate her revenge nonsense, "Hey! Wait!" she called to me.

I stopped and turned to her staggered, she stood next to me.. I remained silent waiting for her to elucidate herself, whilst she gave me unusually stern stares.

It was somehow comical to me, that she would be glaring at me.. She was much shorter than myself, not to mention a few centuries younger.. She was by any standard, a child to me.

"You saved me.. Didn't you?" she finally said, maintaining her thoughtful glares.

I merely stared back, neglecting to answer her question, "Why would you do that?" she asked, her brows rising slightly.

I still refused to answer, as her blue eyes seemed more confused than they were angry, "You are different aren't you?" she asked her third unanswered question.

"Why are you different?" She asked, fearlessly staring at my odd appearance.

"Leave" I said, suddenly walking away.

She remained silent for a few moments, however she then caught up to me again, "What are you?" she asked, her voice loosing all its defiance.

I ignored her and continued walking, "You look a little bit like a vampire, but more demonic" she noted, continuing to walk beside me.

"If you are a vampire, then why would you kill your own kind?" she asked, "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

I picked up my pace, in attempt to lose her. Nevertheless she was able to stay behind me, "Are you ignoring me?" She suddenly asked, seemingly she had just noticed.

In answer to her question, I ignored her question, trying not to lose my nerve. She must've got the message as she suddenly stopped in her tracks, her breaths deep and slow..

"Okay then.. Bye" she muttered to herself, not knowing that I was still able to hear her.

I shook my head, pondering the oddness of this girl.. Very persistent, hotheaded, and strong willed. All of which will probably bring her to her end sooner.

I was ripped out of my thoughts at the girl's short screech. I turned on my heels, heading for her direction. I saw her from far away, struggling with a tall, ragged looking man.

As I neared them, the man had over powered her. Her held her arms from behind, and pulled her head by her hair to the side, revealing her bare neck.

I jumped over, grabbing the man's hair, and tearing him away from the girl. She fell to her knees with a slight gasp as her torch fell onto the paved street.

Mean while, the man had taken a swipe at my face, I leaned back, but remained sitting on his torso. I slapped him with the back of my hand, his head turned to the side violently but then he quickly turned back, as he forced me off of his body.

We both jumped to our feet quickly and glared, him baring his teeth at me threateningly. I ignored that as I grabbed him by the shoulder, and then swiped his legs from under him with a quick kick.

Just as he fell to his back with a muffled thump, I drove my claws deep into his body and I concentrated deeply.. Being in the spectral world for so long had taught me a few tricks.

As I pulled my hand back, out came with his soul.. I quickly removed my sash and sucked it in, knowing I only had a few seconds before it would vanish.

I turned around slowly, knowing that the girl had just witnessed the whole event.. I waited patiently for her to scream something about my wretchedness and foulness, then run away.

But instead she was staring at me steadily, her big blue eyes filled with fear and confliction.. I was lost for words, and so I waited for her to make the first move.

"Why?" she asked in a choked voice, then seemed to regret speaking.

I wasn't sure what she was asking exactly, and so remained silent. "A-are you going to kill me next?" she asked, less afraid than curious.

"No.." I answered, "If I had intended to kill you, I would've done so long ago"

She seemed to accept that, "Then.. Why are you protecting me?" she asked.

"I.. don't.. Know..." I said thoughtfully, "I believe it's because you deserve to be saved.. More than others" I said, not sure where I was getting this from, "But apparently, you need to be protected more than others"

She said nothing in response, she just stared at me puzzled, "Go home girl.. It isn't safe around here.." I told her starting to walk away.

...

"I.. I have no where to go..." she called to me after a few minutes.

I turned to stare at her fear filled eyes.. I now understood that she wasn't afraid of me, but merely a frightened child seeking for protection.

I sighed in defeat, "Come" I told her, walking away.

Again I found my self sitting by a fire, sometime between midnight and morning. My back to a cold clay wall, and fire in front of me.. I let my head rest on the wall.

Except that this time, it wasn't the fire that gave me the warm feel of companionship.. It was a young girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

I watched her silently from beneath my almost closed eye lids.. She leaned on her arm, lying on her side.. The orange fire reflection on her blue orbs.. She was deep in thought.

As I said before, the fire bore me no warmth.. But I had lit the fire for her, her fragile mortal body wouldn't have been able to withstand the coldness of the dark night.

"M-my name is Emily Grayson..." she stuttered turning her head slightly in my direction.

I made no move in response, she stared at my face cautiously, unsure if I was awake or asleep. "It's.. A pleasure to have encountered you Miss Grayson" I finally said, opening my eyes and leaning forward.

She stared at me for a few moments, unaware of what to say.. I continued gazing at the fire my arms resting on my knees.. Fire gazing, a habit I have yet to lose from the days I was human.

A few short awkward moments passed, both of us lost in our own world of thought, "I.. I guess a thanks is of due" she said sitting up with a nervous smile.

I merely closed my eyes as a sign that I had accepted her gratitude. The blonde youngster let out a nervous hum, as the awkwardness was something that she couldn't bear.

I peered at her from the corner of my eye, just to notice for the first time the long cut running from her left temple down to her cheek. It first accrued to me that it was inflicted by one of the vampires that had attacked her earlier that night.. But then I remembered..

"That wound.. On your cheek" I started, the girl turned to look at my face, "I did that?" I added keeping my eyes on the fire.

She put her fingers to the cut, touching it gently, with a slight smile, "well, you saved me twice you know" she said, her eyes narrowing slightly as she stared at the fire.

I kept silent letting the sound of the burning wood take over. "My name is Raziel" I told her, as a poor excuse for an apology.

However it seemed to have delighted her, she smiled widely as if she had just won some kind of tournament.

...

"My father, was a warrior" she told me a while later.

She drew something in the sand in front of her with a thoughtful smile on her lips, she then wiped it away quickly. She turned her eye to the slightly smaller fire, "The sword.. Belongs to him.."

I threw a small stick into the fire, and watched it catch fire and turn black, "My mother was a witch, a powerful one too I heard" Emily paused as she adjusted her sitting, "but I didn't inherit any of it.." she let out a short giggle, "And as you guessed, I chose to follow my father's footsteps..."

I turned my head to her slightly when her pause lasted some time, she had her head tilted to the side, the look on her face stated clearly that her mind was captive in some memory, "Both of them died in battle against..." she paused briefly to give me a cautious stare, I didn't remove my eyes from the fire, to prevent intimidating her. "Vampires" she finished her sentence.

She paused once more as her smile hesitated to return to her lips, "I was at the age of 10 then, but I had decided that the rest of my life was devoted to killing vampires"

I said nothing, her past hardly concerns me, but I was listing to her as a favor.. She suddenly giggled, "Who would've thought that I would someday be sitting in an abandoned area, sharing a fire with a vampire"

I threw another stick into the fire, "I am not a vampire," I told her, "Not anymore" I added to myself.

"You're not?" she asked, confused, "then.. What are you?"

"Something else" I answered sternly.

She turned her gaze away from me quickly, her heart beats seemed quicker.. I let out a sigh throwing another stick into the fire.

"Well whatever you are.." she suddenly said turning to stare at me in the eye, "I'm thankful that you are here.." she smiled sincerely.

I said nothing in response, choosing to stare at the fire in thought.

...

The fire was nearing its end, but the day was almost beginning. I turned my gaze to the sleeping girl across from the fire. She used her arm as a pillow between the hard ground and her stubborn head, her sword wasn't in her hand, but it was in her reach.

However the fact that she had fallen asleep was amazing to me, she actually felt safe enough to fall asleep.. To enter the state where she is most vulnerable.. _"Perhaps she feels even safer than usual"_ I thought for a brief moment.

I didn't bother to light the fire, day would be here very soon.. I will wake her then, and let her be. But until then, I chose to watch her peaceful slumber.

...

"Emily" I said sternly, resting my clawed hand on her shoulder.

She rejected the touch and her forehead creased with a refusing hum. I sighed muttering something about the tiresome girl, I then placed my hand on her shoulder once more, this time shaking her with some roughness.

She opened her eyes slightly, as she stared dully at my face. "Wake up.. It's morning" I told her standing up, she was now staring at my feet dully.

In a few minutes she was up, and back to her usual bothersome self. She was in mid sentence when I suddenly started walking away.

"H-hey.. Raziel, where are you going?" she asked confused, before snatching her sword off the ground and hurrying after me.

"I'm leaving" I answered, in a matter of fact voice.

"I can see that!" She huffed, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes, "I meant to ask _why_ are you going?" she added trying to stare at me, and keep up to my pace at the same time.

"That's rather none of your concern Miss Grayson" I answered, I stepped quicker making it more difficult to follow me.

She panted slightly as her eyes showed nothing but confusion, "But… why? I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong then.." I interrupted her, abruptly stopping, "I'm afraid that you have misunderstood my previous kindness.. I saved your life merely on a whim.. That's the same reason that I stayed with you the remainder of last night.. But if you had assumed that we somehow became comrades, then you are sadly mistaken"

She stared at me wide eyed, unable to speak, "And so Miss Grayson.. This is the end of that... Adieu" I said, taking off into the distance.

It was a few hours later, but I was far from the village. I encountered some 'dark forces' on the way, but it was nothing that I couldn't handle.

By the end of the day, I had traveled a fair distance, compared to what I am able to do that is.

As usual I was camping by a fire side, this time I sat against a large boulder. My eyes closed as I listened to the steady symphony of the night.

"You can come out now.." I suddenly said, raising my voice slightly, but not opening my eyes.. I received no response.

"There is no use in hiding, I know you are there" I added, opining my eyes to stare at the orange glow of the fire.

There was a short pause, but eventually I heard the low sound of footsteps, hesitantly coming in my direction. I made no move in response as the person stood a couple of feet behind me.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked when her silence lasted.

She hesitated then stepped into the circle of light, starring at me regretfully.

"You must be cold," I said casually when she was too afraid to make a move, "Sit near the fire.. I lit it for you"

She hesitated a few times, but then forced herself to take fearful steps closer.. She then crouched near the fire, trying to warm her numb body.

She stared sorrowfully at the source of heat, obviously at war with herself, "Why did you follow me?" I pressed.

She turned to me, but quickly turned away trying to hide the tears I caught glimpse of, "I..." she started in chocked voice, she quickly cleared her throat, "I have no where else to go.." she said, her voice still cracked.

I stared at her blankly, my face not reflecting my thoughts, "And.. when.. When I'm with you.. I.. feel.. I don't know, safer" she confessed, staring me straight in the eye.

I breathed in deeply, listening to the silence of the night, "And how per say does this concern me?" I said coldly, staring back at her.

She breathed shallowly as I continued, "I'm sorry Miss Grayson, I'm afraid you have been misled.. I am not opening a babysitting serves here, nor am I interested in becoming a personal bodyguard.. So if you'd be kind enough to warm up and regain your strength.. Then be on your way"

She stared at me, tears in her widened eyes.. I stared back at her coldly.. "No" she said sternly.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"No.. I won't leave you alone" she said stubbornly, crossing her hands in front of her chest, "And you can't make me" she added challengingly, with a smile.

I let out a sigh, starting to regret that I saved her before, "Emily.." I began softly, "There is no place for you in the journey I am taking.. It's far too dangerous, and it doesn't involve you in any way.."

She stared at me happily, forcing me back to uncertainty, "I knew it!" she exclaimed with a smile, "I knew you're not a bad person Raziel..."

My eyes narrowed slightly, as I formulated my answer. "No Emily.. Just forget about me, forget you ever met me and live your life while you are still alive.." I said, standing up.

"Leave.." I ordered, walking up hill.

"No!" She answered stubbornly, following me.

"Leave now!" I repeated, starting to lose my patience.. This had been going on for at least a couple of hours since dawn.

"No" she answered, with a slight shrug.

"I said leave now!" I shouted, shoving her to the wall my arm pushing against her neck.

She didn't seem the least moved by my threats as she stared me straight in the eye, "No" she said slowly.

I stared at her, anger welling in my chest. I let out a frustrated grunt as I stepped away, I was unable to harm this girl, no matter how bothersome, provoking, or infuriating she got.

"Fine!" I spat, "Let us see how you can keep up!" I added, my mood remaining as it is.

With one leap I was beyond her reach.. Once I was surely out of her sight, I jumped back to the ground, walking away with hurried steps.

But before I could get too far I heard her scream, I turned around, "Raziel!.. Raziel help!.. Ra…" the rest of her pleading was abruptly cut off.

I sighed, damning the troublesome mortal as I hurried back to her aid. I found a couple of shadow monsters circling her, as she waved her long sword at them.

I called upon the wraith blade as I charged, the two dark beings turned when sensing something more challenging than a mortal. With a couple of slashes through their dematerialized forms they returned to the underworld where they belong.

Emily was breathing hard, "I.. Almost.. Huff-huff.. Had a.. he-heart attack!" she said, turning to look at me, "Th-thank.. You.." she panted.

I was about to say something harsh, in attempt to scare her off, but my eyes fell once more on the long gash I had caused her.. I opened my hand, and closed it in thought, "I will make a deal with you Emily.." I said, she stood straight and stared, "I will remain with you and protect for as long as that wound is visible"

Her face lit up and she was about to say something, when I lifted a finger to stop her, "But.. After that we will part and never see each other again" I added sternly.

At the most that wound would take a week to heal, I've waited far longer for other things.. The last thing I want right now is to cause this girl harm.. A week doesn't seem that hard.

She stared at me confused, unsure of what to say.. Finally, realizing that it was the only way it could be she accepted with a slight nod.

One day turned into two, and then three and four.. Time was passing fast until my departure, but the mortal girl didn't seem to notice. She was overly content with spending so much time with me, it was finally clear to me what things had become between us.. I could see in her blue eyes as they would stare at me hopefully, this girl had fallen in love.

But what did she expect to happen? Her life isn't mine, and my quest isn't hers. She had become a dear friend to me I admit that much. But I don't love her, even though she probably expected me to. She is but a child in my eyes. I hadn't noticed this much, until she had fallen too far.

Nevertheless my decision was made, I am still going to leave on the eighth morning. It will probably break the poor thing's heart, but it must be done.

However, it was the eve of the seventh day when the first of them appeared. Five vampire hunters surrounded us as we were about to settle in for the night.

Both me and Emily jumped to our feet surprised. She picked up her father's sword while I summoned the wraith blade once more.

"Vampire!"

"Kill the wretched being!"

"Don't let 'em get away!"

I circled my self slowly, watching them carefully as they made a large circle around us.

"No stop.. You don't understand!" Emily yelled, waving her arms towards the others.

"She's with him!"

"Get her!"

And so Emily was now just as much as in trouble as myself. I pushed her back when seeing one of the hunters throw their weapon at her. I then yelled to her the only thing I could think of, "Emily run!"

And of course she answered me exactly how I expected, "No Raziel I won't leave you!"

I took out my anger in the many slashes I aimlessly threw, cutting through flesh and bone. So many different hits I received, so many I avoided.

Emily wasn't doing so good herself, the vampire hunters weren't targeting her exactly, but she received her fare share of blows.

I ducked a slash with a sword, then flipped backwards to avoid a fire ball. I tried to hit a man holding a mallet but missed, then received a stab in the back with a long stick. I fell to my face just to find that I was next to Emily, she didn't look down at me but determination was pasted on her face, as she selflessly defended me.

It wasn't long until I was back on my feet and into the fight. I jumped out of the way of two fire balls, then slit open the throat of the warrior in front of me. I must've killed as much as seven warriors but more and more kept pouring in.

It was chaos, a nightmare, I got separated from Emily, I could see nothing but blood all around me, "Emilyyyyy" I called but received no answer.

"Emi…" my shout was interrupted when I was forced to duck, I quickly stood up and clawed at two people, "Emilyyyy" I called again still with no answer.

I drove my foot into the hunter at my right, and my arm into the chest of another, "Emilyyyy" I called loudly.

"Razie…"

I quickly turned to the direction I heard the cry from, I saw her blonde hair bounce about at a distance. Without wasting a second I began my journey towards her, and it was a journey indeed.

I made a sudden stop to avoid a sword that nearly pierced my rib cage, then ducked as a metal hammer circled the air where my head once was. I remained in a crouched position as I charged forward, knocking a warrior's legs from underneath her.

I sprung up just to receive a kick in the head, I fell to the left groaning slightly, but gathered my strength quickly. I jumped back up just so that I could fall again with a short yelp, as another hammer nearly broke my spine.

I pulled my self to my feet shakily as I felt that all my strength had been drained out of me, but I could still hear her fighting amongst all the other angry voices.

"**Get 'em! Get 'em!**"

I dashed towards where I presumed she would be, when I heard a sword slash through the air near me. I pulled my weight to the right, and grunted as the sword sliced through the decayed flesh of my arm.

I swallowed the pain as I jumped over a group of vampire slayers.. Then landed on the backs of two others. My wraith blade pulsed lightly as it travelled into the neck of the person in front of me.

It then jumped into the side of a second warrior and then into the back of the third. But the blade was weakening just as I was. I forced my elbow into the face of an attacker, ignoring the burning pain I felt as I flexed the wounded muscle.

I jumped to the right as an axe fell towards me, then yelled in pain as a fire ball singed my back. However there was no time for pain, I had to find Emily immediately. I hindered the blade to save my energy and used my sharp claws to cut through flesh.

"Raziel!"

The scream reached my ears untouched. I turned to my right snapping the neck of one man then breaking another's back. I held my breath jumping into the air, as a weapon was swung my way.

"Urgh! Get out of my way!" I growled furiously, piercing a woman through the chest with my clawed hand.

I pulled my hand out of her now corpse and continued to where I last heard Emily's voice. A couple of swords flew in my direction from two different angles, I ducked to avoid the first one then rolled to the left to avoid the next.

I jumped back up, not caring to find the owner, I kicked a woman to the left then shielded with my arms as a fire ball hit me. I moved my arm fast and leapt forward with a flip to avoid a few arrows the nearly hit me.

I nearly fell over, my energy was almost completely finished, I resisted the urge to go back to the spectral world.. If I go there now I'll never be able to get back here.

I grabbed an axe off the ground and stabbed three slayers with it, then let go of it as it penetrated into someone's collarbone.

I was finally there, there were only a few meters left between us. I leapt her way, grabbing an attacker from the neck and flinging them away. My head felt light once more and my surroundings seemed blurry, I'd be pulled back to the spectral world soon, I needed to feed.

I shook my head violently, forcing what little energy I had to circulate my body. I headed towards Emily in hope that I could get her out in time.

I saw her battling off with a swordsman, she saw me from the corner of her eye.

"R-Raziel!" She shouted happily turning it my direction.

"You fool!" I yelled frantically, but I was too late.

She screamed in pain as the sword pierced through her side. I whipped around to glare through the blue fog around my eyes at the swordsman, who cowered back with a short shriek. I leapt towards him, then ripped out his voice box with my hand, but it didn't feel like enough.

I crouched on one knee and picked her up into my arms faintly, she let out a tired shriek of pain then looked at my face wearily.

"R-Raziel" she whispered in a joyful voice with what strength she had left.

With what little energy I could gather I jumped away, she was quite light, but I was barely able to hold myself up, let alone another person. I quickly landed on my knee, away from the hunters, panting slightly as I nearly dropped her.. She looked at me with half closed eyes, moving her hand slightly as if she was trying to lift it.

I gently cupped her hand with my talons and lifted it. She winced on pain, but smiled, "R-Ra.. zie.." She whispered.

I put a claw on her lips, "Don't speak" I told her softly.

Suddenly her body began trembling violently, she gasped in pain and blood began trickling down the corner of her mouth. "Ra.. Ra.. Ra.. Zi..Ahh" she gasped helplessly and her body shook harder.

"Emily.." I stared at her, there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Her body seemed to relax slightly, "Raziel..I.. I.." she gasped harder this time and closed her eyes tightly. "T-take.. My.. Eheh.. Soul.. It's the.. O-.. Only..Way.." she said scarcely.

"No Emily I…"

Another rough gasp then she began coughing non stop, blood now stained most of her top, "Qu-.. Qui…" but she was unable to finish her sentence.

Her eyes opened widely and she let out a pained yelp, this girl was dying, but she wasn't going easily. Her body jolted violently, I was helpless to stop it.

The Vampire hunters were now closing in on us, "Emily.. I.. I'm sorry" I said sorrowfully.

I then pulled down my sash, leaning in towards the dying girl in my arms.. I ignored the blood around her mouth as I pressed my face against hers, giving her the kiss of death.

I sucked in deeply, feeling more powerful as her soul entered my being. So soft and light, we were now one forever.

I stood up slowly, adjusting my sash once more. I turned to glare at the remaining vampire hunters, "You Bastards!" I yelled hatefully, charging at the group.

With my wraith blade activated once more, I slashed and stabbed with all the might her young spirit had given me.. Blood and screaming all around me, but I know I will make it out.

One, two, three, fall to the ground dead and I whip around to the next.. Six, seven, eight, but it still isn't revenge enough. I jump into the air and flip backwards to land behind a group.

I stared at them calmly. Hmm Seven warriors and two fire casters.. This shouldn't be too hard...

End.

31-1-2011 25-3-2011.

**A\N: I hope you enjoyed the story.. If you want you can check out a drawing of Emily I have posted on Deviantart.. (Link is on my profile page) In any case don't forget to review and remind me how bad my writing is.. be sure that I **_**will**_** get back to you. (The date above is the time it took me to type this up)**


End file.
